


In which the Force pulls a few strings

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Series: In which Palpatine gets screwed [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Foreshadowing, Gen, I'm sorry for this, Jedi Beacon, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Order 66 (Star Wars), Other, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Palpatine Gets Rekt, That's Not How The Force Works (Star Wars), Young Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 12:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: In which a little nudge from the force helps save a few people.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & The Force
Series: In which Palpatine gets screwed [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177526
Comments: 22
Kudos: 129





	In which the Force pulls a few strings

Madam Nu nodded to the pair as they passed her in the hallways of the Temple. Anakin had asked his newly assigned Master for a tour of the entire Temple and Obi-Wan just couldn’t deny the young one.

“Who’s that, Master?”

“That’s Knight Unduli, Anakin.” 

Anakin waved to the Mirialan Jedi who responded with a blinding smile of her own, leading another Mirialan youngling through the halls herself. She raised an amused eyebrow to Obi-Wan, who could only offer her a resigned shrug in return.

The first stop on their tour was the Room of a Thousand Fountains. There was a meditation class scheduled in there for the day, so they couldn’t explore the entire extent of the room as Anakin would have liked.

The next stop was the Halls of Healing. Although Obi-Wan chose this next stop primarily to check up on his Healer friend, it didn’t hurt to keep a well-stocked medicine kit in their quarters. 

Anakin was still a bundle of energy when they were stopped by Master Drallig. 

“How are you today, Padawan Skywalker?”

“Awesome, Master! Master Obi-Wan’s showing me the Temple, and it’s so wizard!”

“If that’s the case, might I suggest the Refectory?” Master Drallig winked at him. “It would help to keep your energy up on such a long journey today.”

Of course the Refectory was almost bursting with life forms, which prompted more of Anakin’s questions.

“Who’s that?”

“Knight Vos.”

“Who’s that?”

“Master Koth.”

“Who are those two?”

“Those are twin padawans, Padawans Tiplee and Tiplar.”

Anakin’s eyes sparkled, “Wizard.”

Anyone’s names who Obi-Wan couldn’t recall were very eager to provide it for the excited padawan. 

The archives fascinated Anakin. Tatooine certainly didn’t have an extensive collection of knowledge from around the galaxy. The most Anakin was able to get on the dust ball of a planet was a cardinal understanding of Basic and Huttese and the filthiest curses he had ever overheard. The Council had realized Anakin’s moderate learning from his slavery would also have to be countered by extra teachings at the Temple, which Anakin immediately took to.

They had stayed in the archives for about four hours before Anakin had grown bored and asked to continue the tour. 

They made their way to the communications center of the Temple. The glowing technology and mechanical inventions captivated the padawan. He had already shown interest in the droids and anything automated, but this really took the cake.

Anakin pointed to one of the machines.

“What’s that?”

“That’s the hub that Council Members use to contact the Chancellor.”

“What’s that?”

“That’s the center that collects all the coursework of each Jedi student.”

Anakin pointed to a small, specific spot.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, that’s the—”

_Jedi beacon._

_That’s the Jedi Beacon, Anakin._

_The beacon that calls all Jedi to Coruscant._

He knew what it was, but for some reason, he couldn’t release the words from his mouth. It was as though the Force was actively willing against it. Fighting him to not say anything.

Obi-Wan swallowed grimly.

“That’s just the sequence that programs the lights of the Temple, Anakin.” He lied straight through his teeth, ruffling Anakin's hair. 

Anakin paid no attention to his hesitant answer, already moving onto the next question.

The beauty of a child’s mind.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> does anakin turn bad? who knows  
> does order 66 happen? who knows  
> could this fic actually make you hate me? of course it can!


End file.
